My Thirst Burns for You
by Nireena26
Summary: A tale of discovery and romance as two bots find love through almost impossible odds as a dark force from the Decepticons is sent to destroy one of them and the other is accidentally corrupted into something not thought to be possible...
1. Chapter 1

I swear these things are coming out of the woodworks or something! This is another thing that came off the top of my head which quickly blew up into a fully fleshed out thing that I...need to finish….writing XD. But no worries it'll get written. Alright, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't Transformers Animated. Though I so want a fourth season so bad it's criminal XD. So all I own is Light and Powerdrain.

* * *

For Lightningray she always had an inkling about who might her sire or her creator might be but she had an underlying fear about it. A fear that if she found out the truth and it wasn't who she thought it would be she probably wouldn't be able to live with who they were. However that had all been changed when the Dojo was being visited by Ultra Magnus himself to speak with Master Yoketron about an important matter between the two. When he arrived the students were lined up to greet him, giving him the proper salute as he walked by making his way to the front where Yoketron was patiently waiting for him. Once he approached Yoketron the master gave a proper salute before saying, "Welcome, Ultra Magnus. We are honored that you have graced us with your noble presence."  
"Thank you for having having me, Yoketron," Ultra Magnus returned with an acknowledging nod. "And the honor is mine to visit such a prestigious place such as this. You have made this place a truly hallowed hall worth it's reputation." As he spoke he managed to notice a young femme standing next to Yoketron and disregarding it something struck in his processor and glancing again for a split nano-klik he saw the two-tone blue and white color scheme that seemed so familiar to him. Managing to get one more quick glance as he finished speaking, seeing the features of her faceplate and instantly recognized them from the one femme that he had loved so long ago before losing her and a part of his spark that she held. Keeping his focus on the task at servo he motioned for Yoketron to begin their meeting, waiting for the other mech to dismiss his students before joining him.  
Some time later as the two were continuing to talk with each other Yoketron could tell that there was something else on his processor, having a pretty good idea what it was. Trying to find a way to ask about it in their conversation he found it when Ultra Magnus started talking about the recruits he had gotten from him that have done so well. Nodding in agreement Yoketron replied, "Yes, I have heard how well they alll have been doing since graduating and going on to become great heroes to the cause. And I'm sure that you will see that my current students have the potential to do just as well. So may I be so bold as to ask why one of them has you so distracted?"  
A bit shocked and surprised that Yoketron had seen his glancing Ultra Magnus's flustered expression told the truth and sighing he admitted, "I suppose there's no hiding anything from your great wisdom and skill, Yoketron. Yes, one of them has gotten my attention. The, uh, young femme that was standing beside you earlier. However, I'm not interested in recruiting her for the Guard. I believe...she's something much, much more. If we can go to someplace a bit more private I will explain what I mean."  
Getting rather curious about what this was all about Yoketron nodded in agreement and led the Magnus to his office, where they stayed for a few long breems. Once they were at an agreement Yoketron summoned Light to his office, which made the femme a bit nervous as to why she was asked to come and see her teacher while he was talking to the Magnus. Trying her best to stay calm as possible as she approached she let out a slightly shaky intake and walked in, bowing in respect to Yoketron then facing Ultra Magnus she gave him another salute before standing at attention and saying, "Master, you wished to see me?"  
"Yes, Lightningray," Yoketron replied as he got up from his seat and walked over to her, giving her a calming smile when he saw the nervous look in her optics. "I have asked you to come because Ultra Magnus given me a proposal about your future."  
"M-my future?," Light repeated, quickly getting confused as she looked at her teacher then at Ultra Magnus. "I don't...I don't understand..."  
Getting up himself Ultra Magnus walked over to her and said, "Perhaps I can explain. First I must ask you...who might your sire and creator be?"  
Unable to look Ultra Magnus in the optic when she heard the question Light answered sullenly, "I...I don't know who they are, sir. I've been on my own since I was a sparkling and I had to be raised on the streets. A kind and elderly femme took me in for some time but she soon joined the Well of Allsparks and I was back out on the streets again. That was until I found my way to the Dojo where Master Yoketron took me in and began my training. And...and that's it. I've...I've always wondered who they were but...I've always feared that if I did and they weren't who I thought they would be I...I don't know what I would do..."  
Starting to feel his spark ache at hearing that Ultra Magnus gave her a comforting look and he said, "I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that you had to go through that. No bot should have go through something like that at such a young age, especially a sparkling's age." Stopping for a moment to keep himself composed he continued, "As for the reason that I asked that question is that I believe I know who your sire and creator are. Your creator was a femme that I knew very well a long time ago, somebot that I...I truly cared about. But sadly she was lost to the Well and I lost a very important part of my spark that cycle. However what was unknown was that...she was sparked at the time of her death and I was so distraught by her loss that I never knew what came of the sparkling and in time...I forgot about it to ease the pain." Looking down for a moment as the memories started to flood his processor he looked back up at Light, seeing the familiar features that his sweetspark once had, he revealed to her, "Until today when I saw you standing next to Yoketron today and I instantly recognized you from the features you and she share. The moment I did I realized, and remembered, that I had a sparking and that it was possible that...that it was still alive. And that sparkling...is you, Lightningray."  
Absolutely shocked when she heard the Magnus's story Light's optics were leaking with the coolant that was running down her faceplates at how awful that was for him to go through that. But when he told her that she was the sparkling that he lost she gasped in shock, holding her servos to her dermas as the tears started to flow even harder the moment she heard that. Trying her best to find her voice through her sobs she lowered her servos and asked him, "Is...is it true? Am I really your long lost sparkling?"  
Walking closer to her and taking one of her servos in his Ultra Magnus knelt down to look her in her optics he told her in a gentle tone, "We would have to have it checked out to make sure that we are related by CNA, but I'm more than sure that you are with all of my spark."  
Starting to cry happily at that Light felt for the first time that her long-awaited dream was finally coming true. As he watched the two being reunited Yoketron softly smiled at the sight, feeling so happy that his student was able to find the happiness she needed in her life. Figuring that she needed to go with Ultra Magnus so that they can go things figured out between them he excused her from the rest of her training for the cycle and wished her the best of luck, telling her that he wishes her the best and that she finds the happiness she always deserves. Smiling brightly Light thanked him then followed Ultra Magnus as they headed out of the Dojo, transformed into their vehicle modes and drove to the Infirmary. Once they arrived and saw themselves to a medic, who took samples of their CNA to test, and as they waited they asked each other a few light, simple questions about each other so that if the results were in their favor they would be able to know each other a bit better. A few breems later the medic returned to the room, catching their attention from their conversation and making Ultra Magnus instinctively stand up. Staying sitting down Light felt her tank start to churn from the anticipation that was quickly starting to get to her, wondering what the results came out to be. Seeing their reactions and waving his servo the medic eased, "Please, there's no need to be too worked up about this. After all, what's there to be worked up about something as simple as test results?"  
Not too keen about the light joke Ultra Magnus said to him, "Doctor, this is somewhat serious for the both of us. Please, skip the humor and tell us what the results of the test are."  
"Of course, of course," the medic answered, clearing his intake a bit, still having a bit of a smile on his faceplate. Pulling up the results on the data pad in his servo he looked over the report and giving them a serene smile he revealed, "Ultra Magnus...I am pleased to tell you that after along of being apart...you have finally found your long lost sparkling."  
As soon as seen heard that Light started crying tears of joy and happiness then getting to her pedes she went to Ultra Magnus, giving him the biggest hug that she could. Feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulder plates when he heard that Light was indeed his youngling Ultra Magnus returned the hug, sinking down on one knee as he held her close and was thankful that Primus was able to bring them together at long last.  
A couple of solar cycles later the news was released to all of Iacon, telling of the great reunion and it instantly became the most talked about subject everywhere. And as such the moment it was announced that she was the youngling of the the Magnus Light was instantly catapulted into the ranks of high society and everything that came with it; the prestige, the responsibility, and the training that it takes to make it with the elite of Cybertronian society. Certainly not expecting it happen that fast she tried to adjust to things as quick as she could but she found that things were much more difficult to learn than how it was learning to be a master ninjabot. There were certainly a few times that she wished that things were much simpler before finding out the truth but she knew that she had to persevere for her sire and make him proud.

* * *

However the news of Ultra Magnus finding his long lost sparkling wasn't all that great to some bots. More specifically, the leader of the feared Decepticons known as Megatron. When he had heard the news spread all across Kaon he was certainly less than pleased to know that Ultra Magnus managed to have a sparkling he didn't even know he had. Knowing that the moment had to be so joyous for the two the thought of it made him sick to his very spark. But as time went on he soon realized that he could use this to his advantage in striking a powerful blow against the Autobots and cripple their leader at the same time. And he had the perfect mech in mind to use in his grand scheme to make everything possible. This mech was a rather special experiment of his own creation, designed to to be the ultimate creature of darkness and programmed to feed off of the energon of other bots and if seen fit turn them into his minions to spread his evil and chaos. Proud of his work Megatron gave him the name Powerdrain and held him in a special place in his inner circle.  
When the initial excitement had died down Megatron saw it as the perfect opportunity to unleash his creation upon Iacon along with something very special he had planned in his processor. Summoning Powerdrain to his throne room Megatron sat on his throne patiently waiting for his loyal servant to arrive to hear the mission he had for him. When Powerdrain arrived he appeared silently out of the shadows, his tall frame held straight and proud as he made his way to his leader, stopping just short of the riser that held him and his throne and bent to one knee bowing in respect to his creator and master. Slightly smirking at the sign of respect Megatron said to him, "Powerdrain, as you know, there has been a bit of a...commotion since it was announced that Ultra Magnus discovered his long lost youngling a few solar cycles ago. To me I see this as a threat to our great cause, a threat that must be taken care of before it's gets too...grand to take care of. That is why I have summoned you, my loyal servant. I need you to travel to Iacon, stir up some chaos and destruction as a distraction for your true mission: find Ultra Magnus's youngling and end her by any means necessary. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master, I understand completely," Powerdrain agreed, bowing his helm to acknowledge Megatron's wishes. "I will make sure that she will die a proper and suffering death in your name so that all will know the might of the Decepticons' strength and power. I will not fail you, Master."  
Cruelly smiling in satisfaction Megatron praised, "Excellent, Powerdrain. Not only will that Autobot die it will ultimately crush Ultra Magnus mentally as well make his spark break, so to speak, with utter devastation. And once he is broken he will be at my mercy before I destory him and take over Cybertron at long last. At long last the time of Decepticon rule has finally come." Casting his servo out he then ordered, "Go Powerdrain, go and complete your task for once you do you will more than handsomely rewarded for your efforts to see to it that all Decepticons will be known as the greatest force the universe has ever seen."  
Bowing once more Powerdrain stood, turned, and walked away into the shadows ready to begin the great task his master had given him. He knew that with this he would gain ultimate favor in the optics of Megatron and seen as a hero to his fellow Decepticons for helping to lead them to their ultimate victory.

* * *

Whoo, talk about an early plot twist! Looks like we're going to need a hero to step in to save the day! Any guesses who? Well, I shouldn't ask that, I gave you the answer already! So until next time stay tuned for the next part of this crazy adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I certainly got some motivation to get working on this thing! Thanks to a new fan over on Wattpad who had asked for more chapters I was more than glad to oblige. So here we go! There was going to be more to this chapter but there was so much here already it looks like there's going to be an extra chapter to the list! Yay, more for you to read! Alright, let's jump into it!

Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers: Animated. Simple as that. All I own is my ocs Light and Powerdrain.

* * *

Several solar cycles since Light had just finished her training for the day at the Dojo, feeling better than what had been ever since being thrown into the insanity of high society. Waving goodbye to a few of her friends as they were staying late to train she started to feel a bit of pain go through her spark that she couldn't do that anymore. Remembering that she was doing this for Ultra Magnus she let out a calming sigh, that really didn't do much to calm her, and walked out to meet up with her escort, or she should say escorts. Standing outside waiting for her were the the jet twins Jetfire and Jetstorm, having been assigned to go with her wherever she went to keep her safe from harm. Softly smiling as she approached the two she said, "Hey Jetfire, hey Jetstorm. I hope that I wasn't keeping you two waiting long for me to finish up."

Shaking his helm Jetfire gave her a smile of his own and answered, "It's okay. We were not waiting long anyhow."

Nodding in agreement Jetstorm added, "Brother is correct. We ran a bit late so we didn't have long to wait for you. Did training go well today?"

Gently laughing a bit Light nodded and replied, "Yes, yes it did. I finally got a move down that I've been a lot of issues with. Which means that I get to move on and master the next one on the list."

"That is super!," Jetstorm congratulated. "I bet in no time you will be master ninjabot and be able to beat back any Decepticon that gets in your way!"

"Well, I'm not sure I'll be ready for that just yet, but thanks for the vote of confidence Jetstorm," Light returned, a bit off-put by his outlook but gave him a somewhat smile for the effort.

Unfazed by it Jetstorm rallied around behind her, with Jetfire following suit, and said to her, "It's no problem! Now, let us be going. We don't want to be late getting you home and have to be facing the Magnus's wrath."  
Nodding in agreement at that Light smiled at the two, knowing how her sire was at that, and started making her way home with the twins following behind.

A short time later as the three were halfway there the twins were in yet another fight with each other, something about a femme that passed by them and which one of them she thought was her type. Having to listen to them bicker back and forth to no end behind her Light felt like she was getting a processor ache from how annoyed she was by it. Groaning a bit she rubbed the sides of her helm to help ease the ache and closing her optics she continued walking, not realizing that she had accidentally walked away from the twins at the same time. When she no longer heard the twins' voices rattling through her audials she let out a sigh of relief and opening her optics she quickly realized what had happened, groaning once more. Looking around she figured that the twins were so busy fighting over that femme they probably didn't even realize that she had strayed away from them. Starting to get an uneasy feeling about the situation she looked around once more and started walking in a general direction, hoping to either find the twins or meet up with a familiar bot that would help her find them.

After walking around for a short time and not being able to find either Jetfire or Jetstorm Light was starting to get very worried and starting to get afraid. Deciding to go through an alleyway to reach another street she timidly walked thorugh it, looking all around her in case there was a dark-sparked bot lurking around the place. And was she right to do so. Coming in from the other end of the alleyway was the criminal duo Ransack and Crumplezone, the two wanting to find some sort of crime to commit. The moment they saw Light walking their way Ransack quickly got a cruel idea and quickly shared it with his dimwitted comrade. Once Crumplezone knew what to do Ransack let out a slight chuckle and looking at the femme he called out, "Hey there, sweetie. What's a good lookin' femme like you doing in a place like this, huh?"

Quickly coming to a halt when she heard Ransack's voice Light's optics lit up with her fear and anxiety she stayed silent for a few moments then stuttered out, "I-I-I'm a b-bit lost and I-I-I g-got se-separated f-from my f-friends."

"Oh, that's such a shame," Ransack observed, giving Crumplezone a look while acting completely concerned. "I really feel bad that something like this happened to such a pretty looking femme like you. You know, my good friend and I can certainly help you find your friends. What do you say?"

Completely unsure by that Light took a shaky half-step backwards and replied, "N-no, no, I'm fine. I'm...I'm sure that I can find them on...on my own..."

Letting out another chuckle at that Ransack mused as he took a step forward, "Oh come on, sweetie we're not going to hurt you. All we want to do is help. Who are your friends? Maybe my good friend Crumplezone here can go find them and bring them here."

Feeling her instincts say that things were going south quite quickly Light got a curiosity about something and remaining on edge she answered, "My friends are Jetfire and Jetstorm of the Elite Guard. I'm sure that they will be more than glad to help you find your way to a prison cell for ganging up on the youngling of the Magnus."

Quickly seeing that she was catching onto his scheme Ransack slit his optics at her and lightly seethed, "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Crumplezone, get her."

Nodding in agreement Crumplezone started advancing on her, making Light gasp in fright and turn tail running back down the alley. Looking back she was shocked to see how quick Crumplezone was catching up to her she gasped again and pushed herself to go faster, but before she knew it she had accidentally ran into somebot that had heard the commotion and decided to investigate. Falling backwards and landing on the ground Light let out a grunt then looked behind her to see Crumplezone almost catching up to her then stopped in his tracks when he saw the other bot, quickly looking very nervous not a nano-klik later. Watching Ransack run up and do the same thing she got a bit confused and looking up at the bot she ran into she gasped again, this time in complete surprise. It was a handsome mech with a burgundy and orange color scheme with gold accents, a flame decal on his chassis, and the most dazzling blue optics she had ever seen.

Staring the criminal duo down, before engaging with the young femme, the mech crossed his arms and said, "Ransack and Crumplezone, why am I not surprised. You two will find any means of committing a crime, even if it means going after an innocent femme to do it." Then getting a smirk on his faceplate he compromised, "However, if you promise to leave her alone and never mess with her again I would be willing to let you both go with a warning."

"And what if we don't?," Ransack spat, trying his best to look like he wasn't intimidated by the mech.

Raising an optic ridge and pulling out his energy bow, preparing it to fire, he answered challengingly, "Then you two get to see the inside of the prison infirmary before getting your justly deserved punishment."

Seeing that the mech was really meaning buisness by his offer Ransack motioned to Crumplezone to move back and he agreed, "Fine, we agree. So as long as we don't get incarcerated either way. Let's go, Crumplezone. I'm sure we can find something to relieve our boredom." Giving a glare to the mech at how irritated he was Ransack turned and followed Crumplezone out the way they came in.

Watching them leave, thankful that a confrontation was able to be avoided, the mech looked down at the femme and let out a gasp himself at the fair beauty about her, as well as recognizing who she was. Leaning down and holding out a servo to her he said, "I'm sorry for not helping you up sooner, I wanted to get those two out of here before they could get a chance to seize the upper hand and get to you."

Snapping out of her light stupor at the south do of the mech's voice Light nodded and replied as she took his servo, "I understand. It was probably the best thing to do so that they get the hint and leave. Thank you for that, by the way. You saved me in the nick of time."

"You're welcome," the mech returned, giving her a warm smile as he helped her to her pedes. "When I heard what was going on and I saw Crumplezone going right after you I knew that I had to step in and do something to stop it. At least those two had the decency to have some sense and walk away from possibly having to go to the stockades."

"Mhmm," Light agreed, a bit distracted by the warm smile that made her spark start to warm her chassis up. "To be honest I probably shouldn't have told them that my friends are from the Elite Guard after I had told him that I gotten separated from them by accident."

Starting to understand how the situation occured the mech nodded and asked her, "Who are your friends by chance? Maybe I can contact them and have them meet up with us."

Realizing that she could have done that in the first place Light mentally bonked herself on the helm and answered, "Jetfire and Jetstorm. And they're more of my protection detail wherever I go. But they sure do like to argue a lot and tonight was a bit too much to handle."

Letting out a light chuckle, definitely knowing what she was talking about, the mech nodded in agreement and said, "Oh yeah, those two. Well it's certainly normal for brothers like that to fight with each other. Especially since from the same spark and pretty much have the same processor between each other." Reaching up to his com link he managed to contact Jetstorm, and finding out that once the two had realized that Light had disappeared and were frantically trying to find her before Ultra Magnus found out, he

calmed the young mech down and tell him that she found her safe and sound and asked for him and his brother to meet up with them in the plaza square on the Boulevard. Getting the confirmation from Jetstorm the mech disconnected the call and looking at Light his smile brightened a bit and said, "We're all set. Come on, I'm sure that Ultra Magnus is starting to get really worried about you by now."

Surprised at first that he knew who her sire was Light remembered everything that was going on that pretty much let all of Cybertron know who she was and nodded in agreement, really wanting to be home at this point. Seeing that through her optics the mech gently smiled and offering his arm to her he set a steady walking pace once she accepted his gesture, heading out of the alleyway and to their destination.

Giving him a thankful look as she slipped her arm into his she realized something and looking at him she asked, "So uh...who might you be by chance? It's pretty much obvious who I am with all the buzz that's been going around."

"That is true. Which is why I really didn't bring it up right away since you've probably been hounded with that a lot lately," the mech casually explained. Then giving her a warm smile he introduced himself, "And I'm Rodimus, by the way. A pleasure to meet you."  
Feeling a light blush come into her cheekplates at that Light gently smiled back and replied, "Nice to meet you Rodimus. It's nice to meet you, too." Then realizing who it was that had saved her the blush in her cheeks grew a bit brighter and a strange flutter passed through her spark that continued to travel all throughout her frame.

Seeing that Rodimus couldn't help but smile a bit more, seeing that it enhanced her beauty even more than what it was. Even though it was the first time they had met each other he felt that they had so much in common with what they were going through with so much attention being thrown at them. He felt that deep down the two of them would be fast friends and would get along with each other without a problem.

As the two made idle chit chat between each other as they walked they had reached the square in what felt like a matter of moments, seeing the twins anxiously waiting for them. As they saw Rodimus and Light walking up to them the two quickly ran to the femme, almost tackling her to the ground as they hugged her and apologized for losing her like that. Very surprised at that she hugged them back, telling them that it was partly her fault as well for not paying attention to where she was walking and making them worried like that. Making sure that they were calmed down she looked back at Rodimus and said, "Thank you again for your help. I really appreciate everything that you did to get those creeps to scram. I'll be sure to tell my sire that you had helped me out so you can get the proper recommendation for your heroics."

"Nah, you don't have to do that," Rodimus shrugged off with a smile, figuring that what he did really didn't need any special recognition. "I was just doing what was right for a bot who was in need of it."

Lightly laughing Light nodded in understanding and said, "If you say so. But don't blame me if you do get it either way."  
Laughing along with her Rodimus agreed, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I do."

Then getting a call from Ultra Magnus, demanding to know where his youngling was at, Jetfire started pulling Light along with him telling her that her sire was starting to get angry that she wasn't home yet. Nodding in agreement, not wanting to worry him anymore than what he was at that moment, Light gave Rodimus a wave goodbye hoping to see him sometime in the future. Giving her a wave goodbye in return Rodimus watched as they walked away while Jetstorm started to tease her about something and she letting the two have it about how their arguing had made what happened in the first place. As she did she looked back behind her and gave Rodimus a light smile, another light flutter going through her spark as she started to feel a strange yet wonderful attraction to him. Letting out another laugh at that Rodimus rested a servo on his hip and rubbing the back of his helm with the other he started to get the notion that he wanted to see her sometime soon as well, realizing that he was feeling the same thing in his spark about her. Returning her smile he started to get a few ideas about how he could meet up with her again and spend some more time with her.

A short time later the twins arrived at the Magnus's housing unit waiting outside for them to arrive the moment he saw them appear Ultra Magnus vented a sigh of relief, then as they approached he took Light into his arms in a relieved hug and asked what had happened. Coming up with something that wouldn't get the twins in trouble with their argument Light told him that she had been distracted with her thoughts and didn't pay attention to where she was going therefore being separated from the two. Then explaining what had happened with Ransack, Crumplezone, and Rodimus Magnus was very impressed with how Rodimus had handled the situation he knew that he had to be commended for his forward thinking to jump in and stop the two from hurting her. Once everything was explained Magnus dismissed the twins and led his youngling into their home, happy to have her home safe and sound.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of glowing red optics was watching with a malicious gleam in them. Having spent the last several solar cycles in search for his target Powerdrain finally managed to find her just as she and the twins arrived that lunar cycle. Almost irritated out of his processor at having to spend that time just trying to find her the moment he saw what she looked like made it feel like it was worth it. He had no idea that she would be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his existence, feeling like everything around him had froze in that single moment of time. And in that moment of time he realized that he was instantly in love with her, from how his spark kept skipping beats and a yearning for her to be his quickly consuming his entire being. Knowing that his mission was to destroy her and devastate Ultra Magnus but with the newfound feelings that were blooming in his spark he knew that he couldn't bring himself to destroy her now. Wracking his processor on how to go about this suddenly an idea hit him that made him smirk in satisfaction. Letting out a dark chuckle as he thought about it more he was sure that it was the perfect thing to make sure that she would stay alive, and at the same time let him claim her as his and his alone. Continuing to watch her until she was escorted into her home by her sire Powerdrain smiled in satsifaction as he retreated back into the shadows, ready to put his plan into action and succeed in his mission for his master. But first, he had a few things to take care of before he made his first move.

* * *

Yeah, that was definitely a lot. But it means I'm still motivated to get onto that new chapter so that you can see what's going to happen next! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I do want to say that I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting for this all of a sudden my plate got really loaded with a few time-consuming projects and some real life stuff but I tried to work on this every chance I got. And thankfully I got it done! So here is the long-awaited chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know what goes here.

* * *

Several solar cycles since they had first met Rodimus and Light had been keeping in touch with one another, striking up a rather interesting friendship. Wondering if she had made it home alright he got in touch with her personal com link and made sure that she did without the twins arguing again. Truly touched that he wanted to see if she was okay Light reassured him that the twins got her home safe and sound to a very relieved sire and covering for the twins so they wouldn't have to face punishment. Relieved himself that she made it home okay he jokingly asked her if Ultra Magnus formally commended him for his help in taking care of Ransack and Crumplezone she laughed and said that he was considering it but she had told him that simply helping her in her time of need was reward enough for him. Laughing in return he told her that he couldn't have put it any better than that and their newfound friendship went off from there.

Every free chance they got they would com each other to catch up about their solar cycle and see how each were doing, the two truly enjoying the conversations that they shared with one another that would sometimes last for breems on end. Though it would almost lead to them getting them into trouble for talking so long with each other but to them it was pretty much worth it. As they continued to talk with each other and got to know one another more the two could feel that there was just something about the other that drew them together in a strange yet good sort of way. Really wanting to see her again Rodimus wondered how he could but he didn't know that that would be solved for him in just a short amount of time and in the craziest of ways.

While he was on duty at the Metroplex one solar cycle Rodimus figured that he needed a break and decided to go to the range and shoot his energy bow for a bit. As he made his way down he had gotten a bit lost in his thoughts about trying to figure out how to meet up with Light again he had almost missed seeing the femme in question walking towards him. Somewhat noticing her striking color scheme at first he didn't register it in his processor then when he did he snapped out of his thoughts and turning to see her he called out, "Light! Hey, Light!"

Hearing her name being called by somebot Light wondered who had called her and turning to see who it was a soft smile crossed her faceplate as she saw Rodimus and waiting for him to catch up she greeted, "Oh, hey Rodimus! It's good to see you! I didn't know that you were going to be here today."

"Same here," Rodimus replied, feeling his spark jump a bit in his sparkchamber when he had seen that beautiful smile appear and smiled back. "What brings you to the Metroplex today?"

"Oh, I gotten out of training early and I decided to meet my sire here instead of when he got home," Light answered while getting a bit bashful at the same time. "Though when I got here he was caght up in a meeting so I've been walking around and waiting for him to come out of it."

Nodding in understanding Rodimus wondered how he could help relieve her boredom when suddenly he got an idea. Giving her a wistful look he suggested, "That's true. Well, if you don't want to wait around here, you can come with me. I was heading to the range for a bit of a break to shoot my bow a few timesand I really wouldn't mind having someone there...with...me."

Gently giggling Light lightly blushed at his consideration, thinking that it was a great idea, she nodded and agreed, "Sure, I would love to go with you. This should be really be fun."

Thinking the same thing Rodimus nodded in return and holding out his arm for her to take he mused, "I think it will be too."

Giggling again Light smiled a bit bigger and slipped her arm around his, starting to feel her spark tingle at being right next to Rodimus.

Beaming a warm smile at her Rodimus led the way down to the range, letting her take a seat on a bench and make herself comfortable. Walking over to his familiar spot he took out his energy bow and powering it up he readied his first shot and taking careful aim he fired, hitting the bullseye perfectly. Feeling her spark leap in joy for that Light applauded in appreciation, telling him, "Wow Rodimus, that was great! You sure are a great shot!"

"Heh, thanks," Rodimus replied, getting a bit of a blush himself at that. "I've certainly had a lot of practice with it. Of course, it wasn't easy when I first designed itbut once I got the kinks out of it it's been the best weapon that I've ever had."

Surprised that he made his bow Light got up from the bench and walking over she asked, "You made that bow? That's amazing! I've seen a lot of bots use bows but never something like this. It's really one of a kind."

Chuckling a bit Rodimus acknowledged, somewhat bashfully, "Thanks. That...that really means a lot." Holding out his bow for her to look over he thought for a few moments then got an idea. Pushing down a bit of nerves that popped up he asked her, "Would...would you like to fire it and see how it works?"

A bit astonished by his question Light looked up from examining his bow, feeling her spark flutter even stronger than before, and nodded in agreement while her optics lit up a bit brighter at the same time. Beaming happily at that Rodimus gently situated Light with her back to him then handed her his bow, waiting for her take ahold of it. When she did he placed one servo on the one holding his bow and the other on her arm and holding her slightly close he instructed in a gentle tone, "Alright, what you want to do is lift the bow with with your arm outstretched," lifting up her hand to demonstrate then taking her servo and moving it to the cord he said next, "Then you draw the cord and take aim, letting yourself feel when the shot is right in your spark."

Feeling the flutter in her spark grow even bigger when Rodimus when he moved her next to him Light couldn't help but let her cheekplates burn with a heavy blush at how close he was to her which wasn't a bad thing at all in her opinion. Following his instructions and his motions she nodded and raised the bow up, lining up her sights with the target at the other end and waiting for when her shot felt right in her spark. Though the feeling in her spark was saying something completely different at that moment and it was...distracting her from releasing the arrows.

Seeing that she didn't fire the shot yet Rodimus leaned his helm down next to hers and said, "I know that it might be a bit nervous taking the shot for the first time but I know that you can do it. I believe in you."

Feeling her intake hitch when she heard Rodimus' voice fill her audio receptors Light looked at him with her blush burning even more she bashfully smiled and nodded in agreement, realigning her sights and concentrating a bit more. When she felt that her shot was right in her spark she let go of the cord and fired the arrows, one hitting towards the edge and the other hitting almost near the bullseye. Seeing where they hit she let out a cheer of surprise and joy at that she looked at Rodimus and said, "Oh my gosh, that was...so...amazing..." Of course she forgot that Rodimus's helm was next to hers and when she turned hers and remembered that her intake hitched again and her blush looked like it could shame all blushes.

Blushing himself as he watched her reaction of remembering that his helm was next to hers he felt his spark nearly beat out of his chassis as he congratulated, "See, I told you that you could do it. And for your first shot you did absolutely amazing. I couldn't be more proud."

"Thank you," Light returned softly, her optics brimming with her happiness. "Well...I had a great teacher that was able to show me everything that I needed to know and...believed in me."

Enamored by that Rodimus gently laid his forehelm onto hers and spoke, "Anything for you, Light. Anything for you." Then getting a sudden notion he asked her, "Light, I...I was wondering if...if you would like to go out with me this evening after I get off duty? Maybe a nice walk around the plaza and go from there?"

Not expecting him to ask her something like that Light tried to think of how to answer him and deciding to go on a whim she nodded with a bashful smile and agreed, "Sure, I would love to." Then remembering something she added, "Of course, I would have to ask my sire to be sure that I can. I really don't want to worry him from what happened the last time."

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine knowing that you're going to be with the Chosen One," Ultra Magnus's voice piped in, causing the two to jump at the sound of his voice as he entered the range. Having gotten out of his meeting and finding out where his youngling was he had made his way down to the range and had walked in just in time to see how the two were standing next to each other, trying his best to not smirk at it, and had heard Rodimus' question.

Quickly getting embarrassed about being caught like that the two separated from one another while Light handed the bow back to Rodimus while flashing a quick smile at him in thanks. Throwing a quick smile back to her as he took his bow back he saluted to the Magnus and replied, "Ultra Magnus sir, a pleasure to see you. I'm sorry if we kept you waiting but I didn't feel that it was right for Lightningray to be without somebot with her to keep her safe while she waited for you."

Giving a simple nod of understanding Ultra Magnus returned, "It's alright, Rodimus. I appreciate your concern about her safety and I thank you for taking it upon yourself to make sure that she was kept safe at all times while in your protection. So I think that as a reward for your selfless act I will allow you to take her out for the evening. I only ask that you have her back home at a reasonable time so that she won't be late for her training tomorrow."

Relieved that the Magnus allowed him to take Light out Rodimus respectfully nodded and assured, "Of course, sir. I'll make sure to have her home before it gets too late. You can count on me."

Confident that things were going to be in good servosUltra Magnus relieved Rodimus of his duties for the solar cycle and let them head out on their way. Watching them leave he felt content that his youngling was finding a mech that she could be happy with.

Several breems later Rodimus and Light were having the grandest time together, enjoying their walk around the plaza then heading to a side street cafe where they had a nice energon break then spent another walk up and down the Avalon Boulevard. During the entire time that they were together the feelings that had been developing between them at the range had continued to escalate, the burning passion they had for each other almost becoming too evident to deny. Unable to take it anymore Rodimus decided that it was time for him to confess the feelings he had for her, wanting to truly love her with all of his spark. Finding a quiet area on the Boulevard for them to be alone he slowed his pace and coming to a stop he said to her, "So, uh, I...I want to ask...ask you something."

"What is it?," Light asked, stopping as well while somewhat getting concerned yet at the same time wondering if he was going to ask her what she thinks he is.

Getting a nervous flutter in his spark while he tried to build up the courage to tell her his true feelings about her Rodimus stuttered out, "W-well, I...I want t-to say that...that...with all the time w-we've been spending talking and getting to know one another, especially tonight, I want...I want to say that...I've realized that...I...I..."

Anxiously waiting for Rodimus to say those last two precious words Light felt her spark wanting to erupt out of her chassis in pure and utter joy at what he was trying to say.

But just as Rodimus was about to say those two words another voice from behind them in the shadows piped up and interrupted, "Awww, there's nothing that warms the spark more than a confession of true love." Then stepping out of the shadows Powerdrain mocked with a slight chuckle, "And such a display like this almost brings a tear to my optic at how sickenly sweet it is."

Watching the mech appear out of the shadows, clearly seeing that it was a Decepticon, Rodimus quickly pulled Light closer to him for protection and demanded, "What do you want, Decepticon? And I suggest you answer quickly before I call the Elite Guard for backup."

"Oh, how cute," Powerdrain mused, chuckling again while the glow in his red optics got a bit brighter. "Like that's going to intimidate me. I'm much more powerful than you think I am, weak Autobot." Then lightly pacing forward towards them he answered, "As for what I want, it's more like...who I want. And who I want is the femme that you seem so desperate to protect. I think she'll be much more...protected in my company than yours, Autobot. So if you will make this easy and just hand her over I'm sure that a lot of other Autobots will be thankful that you were able to spare their miserable life from destruction."

Sensing his guard raise from that threat, knowing that he couldn't let that happen Rodimus pulled Light as close as he could to her and gave the Decepticon a hardened look and disagreed, "Sorry but that's not going to happen. She's not yours to take against her will and I will do everything I can to make sure that you don't lay a single digit on her, you fowl beast."

Letting out a deep growl from his voice box at the refusal Powerdrain slowly sunk down into an attack position, flexing his talons then sneered, "Oh so unwise, Autobot. You've just now doomed yourself and everybot that considers you an ally. I guess now I'll just have to take the femme by force for she is to me mind and mine alone!" Lunging at the two he let out a snarl with his talons outstretched, hoping to tackle them down and rip Light from Rodimus's grasp.

Quickly acting on instinct Rodimus quickly pushed Light out of the way and charged forward, landing a few punches to Powerdrain's chassis that didn't do much damage like he hoped. Smirking at the futile effort Powerdrain easily smacked Rodimus away then set his focus on Light while getting a menacing smile as he approached her. Struggling to lean up a bit Light shook the slight dizzy feeling scrambling her processor and looking over to see what whas happening she gasped in fright as she watched the creature approach her, quickly starting to freeze in fear at how terrifying he was. Recovering from the powerful smack that he got Rodimus cleared his vision and seeing the creature almost ready to lunge at Light he scrambled to his pedes and ran over as fast as he could, hoping to get to Light in time.

Ready to pounce on his prey Powerdrain said to Light, "Have no fear, my sweet. Soon you shall be nothing sort of perfection, ready to serve the Decepticon cause at my side." Baring his fangs he sprang forward, aiming for her main energon line and ready to feed. But at the last possible momentRodimus stepped in the way, letting himself be tackled by Powerdrain as the two fell to the ground. As they went down Powerdrain's fangs made their mark into Rodimus's main energon line, transferring the virus that would make him just like the Vampiricon once it was activated.

The two crashing to the ground Powerdrain realized what had happened and released his fangs from Rodimus's neck cables, getting up and backing away as he spat out the energon still in his intake. Growling in frustration as he watched his unintended victim twitch and convulse in pain he warned, "You ignorant, despicable fool! How dare you stop me like this! I swear on Unicron himself that you shall pay for disrupting my plans. You had better watch your back because next time you will have no chance of stopping me from taking what is rightfully mine!" Disappearing back into the shadows he made his escape, vowing that next time he will have his revenge on the Autobot.

The moment the creature disappeared Light broke free from her frozen state, watching everything that happened, she got very worried for Rodimus and went straight to him propping him up a bit against her. Looking down at him while she looked over his wounds she asked him, "Rodimus! Rodimus, are you alright?!"

Managing to nod in agreement as he helped her get himself situation Rodimus answered in a strained voice, "Yeah...yeah, I'm alright. The pain's not that bad but it does hurt just as much." Looking up at her with his own concern he asked, "Are...are you alright? He didn't get you, did he?"

"No, no, you saved me just in the nick of time," Light replied, holding one of her servos against his head in comfort. "Just like last time." Seeing how bad he was wincing and shaking in pain she reached up and commed the twins, "Jetfire! Jetstorm! Please, I need your help! Rodimus and I were attacked by a Decepticon and he's been injured. I need a medical team to our location stat, along with my father and an Elite Guard team. I don't know if he's going to be coming back so please hurry!" Hearing the twins say that they were on their way she thanked them and ended the call, hoping that help would arrive before things got any worse than what they were now.

* * *

Aww, that is so sweet what Rodimus did? And will he ever be able to confess his feelings for Light? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
